


Sirius Studying

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is just trying to study for McGonagall's class but his boyfriend doesn't want to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The "We're in a Relationship" Competition

''Stop that Siri!" Severus spoke quietly as the other teen continued his assault on his neck.

Sirius pulled back, pouting as he did so, he wanted to leave a visible mark on Severus so that others would know that he was taken. Keeping their relationship secret meant that no-one knew that the Slytherin was off the market. "Why?" he whined playfully knowing that his whining annoyed his boyfriend.

''We're meant to be studying. "'Severus replied, "I have no intention of failing McGonagall's class because you want to use me as a chew toy."

"Fine. "Sirius huffed, climbing out of Severus' lap as he did so. He picked up both their textbooks, handing Severus his before curling up into his boyfriends side.

They had just started to read when the door slammed open. James, Remus and Peter were framed in the doorway of the empty classroom they had been using.

"I told you Snape had done something to Sirius."Peter crowed.

"He hasn't done anything to me." Sirius spoke, not moving from his place at Severus' side.

Remus smiled even as James tried to take in the situation in front of him. "Padfoot" James began, ''what is going on here?"

"Severus and I are together. We've been dating for a couple of months now.'' Sirius told him, not expecting him to faint.

"Well at least he knows now." Severus said not looking up from his book.


End file.
